Batman and who?
by Ashira Storm
Summary: there's a new girl in school and terry must work with her at the mansion as well...wait what? and what is this girl's connection to Bruce? rating T to be safe. New account
1. Chapter 1

Batman Fanfiction Chapter 1

A.N: This is my first Batman of the Future/Batman Beyond Fanfiction, I own nothing only this story idea and the OC

2 warnings for people now

This may not be good

Lots of Dana bashing because that girl just ticks me off and I really don't like her.

Chapter One: New Girl

It was night-time in Neo-Gothem City and a few members of Jokerz had found some prey down one of the cities many allies.

"Hand over your Creds now babe or we're gonna make your pretty little head black and blue!" the shadowed Joker sneered at the young girl who was on the ally way ground.

"Bu...but...I don't have... any... please don't hurt me..." the small teenage girl pleaded with the offenders.

"Oh now I'm hurt that you would think we would do such a thing like that." a boy dressed as the joker, the clear leader of the group, began to fake hurt.

"Y...you mean... you wouldn't?" the girl was still stuttering in fear but gained a bit of hope. Unfortunately it was false hope.

All the Jokerz started laughing their big belly laughs.

"What do you think, of course we would! Just making a little joke there, now you can give me your Creds and a kiss for payment for my joke can't ya babe."

Suddenly a shadow appeared in the opening of the ally. Nope it's not who you think it is.

"You know in all the words of the English language, that has got to be the absolute worst of them all..." the voice of the shadow sneered at the Jokerz gang.

"...and you lot just using it shows how unfortunate you must have been at home. What's the matter, mummy and daddy refused to give you something and now you babe-ies are acting all big by trying to be some jokes of some Jokerz?"

A girl roughly in her mid-late teens, with dark red hair with brown streaks peaking out of the back of her beret, came from the entrance of the ally walking confidently towards the Jokerz, a few of which were wetting themselves because no-one had talked to them that way before and they were shock that anyone did much less a girl.

"You got some nerve girlie." the leader said as he began slithering around the teen forgetting about the other girl who took refuge behind the dumpster. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to!"

You can tell the poor sap is getting mad and where this is going can't you.

The girl shrugged nonchalantly before folding her arms and turned her head slightly to see the 4 other Jokerz moving around her in a circle. Before replying the brave heroine looked directly at the leader with a coy grin. "A bunch of second rate, Clown school drop outs."

It wasn't a guess. It was a matter of fact and the teen prepared herself for what was coming.

"Why you little Twip. Fine you can pay for the joke and that wise crack." the leader was really ticked off now.

"Funny I though the only jokes were your attempts at face painting each other. Especially you Mrs. Lipstick." The girl jabbed her thumb in the direction of the lone female Joker who was wearing lipstick as though it was put on by a blind man...in fact the girl was sure a blind man could have done a better job then all of them.

"OK THAT'S IT!" They all lunged at her at once rising their fists, clubs and... rubber chicken but the girl was well prepared for the attack.

She rolled onto her back taking the leader with her and by using her feet pushed him into the Joker behind her, then immediately got up on her hands and kicked the last boy in the chest before taking the female Joker by the hand and throwing her around and into the dumpster.

When the red haired/brunet managed to tie up each of the Jokerz she turned to the person still hiding behind the dumpster.

"Alright first off are you okay?" the defender looked at the shacking, blue dress wearing girl with slight concern while waiting for a response. Once the nervous girl nodded, the one that had saved her let loose her immense temper.

"Second are you completely moronic girl, I mean what in the name of all that's holy were you doing walking around on your own this time at night, you must know this kind of thing was gonna happen didn't you!" Having said all that she turned her head upwards to the top of the walls of the ally, with admittedly an even more disgusted face.

"Oh and don't think I can't see you up there Batman, get your butt down here I've got a bone to pick with you!" The girl that was hiding snapped upward to see a descending Batman coming towards them both. Her head then whipped towards the other girl, whom she noted looked around her age.

"Oh gosh how did you know he was up there?"

"That would be my question." The batwonder, both old and new couldn't fathom how she knew that Terry was hanging above them.

In the batcave, Bruce turned on the vid link and his eyes widened and a rare smile grew on his lips 'That explains it' the original Caped crusader thought to himself 'She's learnt well.'

Watching through the link Bruce saw the girl still preatching "Can't either of you use your heads?" the girl said as if the answer was obvious, which to her it clearly was, turned to the teen still on the floor. "Gezz it's his job to be here, it's only logical that he would be here later rather then never, speaking of which..." the multi-coloured haired girl looked back at Batman.

"Why were you so late in getting here, like I said it's your job to do these things not everyday people like me." Batman could tell this girl was letting off some steam and was on the aftermath of adrenaline by the way she was moving vigorously about the small space of the ally but what he didn't get was why and what she was so mad at him for, she clearly didn't need his help in dealing with the Jokerz so what was the problem?

"Look lady I wasn't late you simply got here before me and by the time I got here you were throwing the last of them in the dumpster, nice shot by the way..."

The sort of Samaritan cut him off.

"I didn't ask for your prise, all I want is for the area around my new school to at least be safe from moronic thugs like these guys but I guess I was wrong I had to take one for the team before my first day," when saying this she gestured to her right arm which Batman realised had blood running down it and it was dipping from her hand to the floor. When he moved forwards to help her, she raised her left hand to stop him so she could continue.

"...and that really makes me mad since this little scared cat hasn't even said thank you yet cause she's only concerned about how I knew you were here which was totally obvious how!"

The girl was now panting her heart out, not surprising, I think anyone would after a rant like that all the while tearing at her skirt to make bandages for her arm. After all that Batman and the other girl could do has stare at her with mouths open at her lung capacity.

After shaking her head a little to clear it from all that had just happened the other girl finally addressed the girl who had just saved her and had finished tying a rather sloppy bandage.

"You're starting a new school... You must mean the one around the corner, that's the one I go to, maybe I could show you as a thanks for what you've done for me."

All of the girl's panting and movements stop in a single instant. Slowly she lifted her head up from her arm and looked straight into the eyes of the other girl.

"What's your name?" she asked with a point blank monotone voice.

"Urr...Dana. Dana Tan."

"Well Dana, Dana Tan, like everyone else in the world I base my opinion of people based on first impressions and my first impression of you is a semi-spoiled damsel in distress weakling, who has always had someone who looks after them and holds there hand in hard times and, on top of all that, seems to be a bit of a gossip, if that impatient anticipation in your eye it anything to go by." she then flipped her hair over her shoulder in a mocking reaction to meeting Dana, she then rapped up her rant.

"...so why would I want you to show me around when I more then obviously know how to look after myself better then you do."

A double shocked Batman and triple shocked Dana once again had their mouths hanging open and this time it was the bat who spoke first.

"Come on now don't you think that's just a little to harsh?" he was trying to be a moderator in this debate, without being to lenient towards Dana and reveal himself to her, even though he really wanted to, but the girl wasn't gonna continue the debate that much longer.

So she grabbed Dana by the arm pulled her up, since she still hadn't gotten up from the ground, then thrust her into Batman's arms then turned and walked towards her dropped bag before turning her head back to the pair behind her.

"Harsh or honest, there is a fine line between the two and it's all in the eye of the beholder..." the disdain in her words was unmistakable. "...so go ahead and think it's harsh but you're probably as insecure as the rest of the people in the world so you probally don't like to hear the truth about yourself read out to you. It's a fact of life, no one can avoid it so they shouldn't try." She began to walk towards the entrance of the ally.

Getting a bit ticked of with how this girl was talking to his daytime girlfriend, Batman took a step protectively in front of Dana seemingly to protect her from the words.

"That analysis must include you then mustn't it?"

Stopping completely the girl turned around and with a small almost sad smile and said, "Yes Batman but the only difference is that I'm well aware of that fact. Good bye Batman, might see you around and Dana I'll see you in school but I don't expect you to talk to me so don't expect me to talk to you."

And with that last word the girl turned on her heel and left the ally. It was only then that Batman and Dana realised that they didn't know the new girl's name.

AN: so what did you think? Don't worry more plot will come and the girl is very important to the story's progress and does get better, so please review ^_^


	2. Her First Day Part 1

**Chapter** 2: First Day** With Her Part 1**

Everyone at the high school could tell there was something different about today as if there was a decease going around, everyone would stop whatever they were doing and look at the girl being shown around by the school's headmaster.

What caught the myjority of the boys, such as Nelson, attention was her looks, long hair that was naturally two colours in a high ponytail, and eyes such a dark shaped of blue they though they were seeing a clear sky at night.

However the girls like Blade Summers mainly saw what Dana had told them the day before. The newer, tidier hospital bandage on her arm just intimidated the students even more since Dana had told them how she acted as if it was 'no big deal'. One thing Dana had gossiped about was ture, that the girl had walk on the wrong side of Gothem more then once and wasn't worried about proving to people her opinions.

Turning to the headmaster she whispered something to him before looking at the masses.

"Are you lot going to keep staring at me with your eyes bugged out of your heads and mouths hanging open like startled dogs! I get the 'wow it's a new person' thing but anyone would know this is awkward enough for everyone involved without unwanted eyes watching and waiting for the new kid to made one wrong move and then have you torment them for it." her voice was steadily gaining strength and volume as she was going along the schools hallway shooting dagers from her eyes at any one she passed. However when she came to Dana, Max, Terry and Howie, who like the others were watching her, she stopped and put all her attention onto Dana who she blamed for the whispers that had followed her since entering the school grounds.

"I'll also gamble at the idea that all the things you've heard about me came from the small girl in the dress right over hear, am I right?" she directed he question at Howie since he had been quivering ever since the girl began talking to the group.

He then immediately started nodding his head in confomation since he was too scared to try and lie.

"Well then I can probably guarantee that whatever she's said about was: A) exaggerated beyond belief to play down her cowardliness in the event. B) wrong on most accounts on what was said since she was more then likely in shock after I helped her, and lastly C) I can guarantee this one, I am a lot worse then however she portrayed me so don't bother trying to find out if it's true because of this..."

Everyone in the hallway could tell the girl was enjoying what she was saying, and they all leaned slightly forward to better hear what she was going to say.

"...I come from Lower Gothem. Okay that's me done, should keep you lot mentally reeling for a bit now." turning back round to the Head of the school, who was sadly shaking his head at the girls confession, the girl asked for him to take her to her frist class and as they were walking away Terry could hear her giving the headmaster tips on how best to handle the situation, which he thought was oddly out of character for the new girl. Terry, Max and the others all froze where they stood again at seeing the Headmaster open the door that lead to their first class.

"Oh slag it!" moaned Dana "Why of all the classes in this place does she have to be in our class?"

Moving up to her friend, Max put a comforting arm around Dana.

"Don't sweat it girl, if anything happens we'll all be there to help ya out, anyway it's her first day maybe she'll get nicer." Max was trying to lighten the mood with a bit of hope but the others just looked at her with "are you crazy" looks on their faces.

Howie panic attack then went off. "Are you out of your head Max! That girl's from Lower Gothem, they're like 40-50 years behind us in technology and culture! In certain ways that part of gothem's crime rates are worse then the crime in this part of the city! So it's no wonder she's insane and was able to take on those Jokerz single handedly with only coming out with one scratch! I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT SHE'LL DO TO US IF WE TICK HER OFF BIG TIME!"

"HOWIE!" the boy had gone into a total panic rant and was now hyperventilating at an alarming rate so the other three had to yell at him to knock him out of if.

~RING RING~

They all looked at the bell above them knowing they couldn't put off going to class any longer.

Terry was the frist one to move towards the classroom "Come on the sooner we go the sooner it'll be over so let's get going."

Nodding in agreement the other grabbed their bags and headed towards the classroom door, then Terry stopped in realization of something.

'None of us know her name... No-one does.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: i know it was short<strong>

**I've got the girl's last name just stuck on her first one, got any ideas people?**

**ALSO**

**this is a shout out to my first reviewers**

**EvrAnge**

**Theroyalhighness supergirl (no worries this isn't a Terry/Dana)**

**DeadPoet01 (here you go hope you liked it ^_^)**

**ChocolatSugar**** (I know, i've always been bad at spelling but i've tried my best)**

**Thanks guys ^_^**


	3. Her First Day Part 2

**I'm really so very ever so sorry for the wait time for this chapter, lots of real world getting in the way and slight writers block but thankyou for those of you who suggested names for the girl. Unfortunately I couldn't use them all, would have been impractical, but all were brilliant. Also i cannot tell you her full name but i hope you can bare with the story long enough to find out.**

**So PLEASE ENJOY IT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: First Day With Her P<strong>**art 2, Introduction,In More Ways Then One**

_**New Girl's POV**_

I walked from my house to the border between Old Gothem, always fun there. Checks and many questions that I've answered many times before, I mean these people are worse then airports and I've passed here twice a day for the last month. My answers are not going to change anytime soon.

Anyway after passing the checks I had to sprint to the closest Bus terminal since I sware these things are cursed to only show up once during the morning rush. But I made it. So here's to an hour long journey to Hill Highschool ...great.

I got off a few stops before the school to kill a bit mo time and to learn more about the area in the day time. My arm still hurts but it's not broken whoo hoo, so I'm heading towards the grounds of the school and people start turning towards me as I walk past them. I could feel all the eyes at the back of my head, boring into it and probably, among other things, thinking that my hair is dyed but news flash people I can promise it's 100% natural.

Not that they'd believe me especially none of the boys, with all the cat whistles and frankly vulgar comments I can bet they don't have 50 IQ points between them. "Hey honey I think you fell from heaven. Want some help reaching it? I could help you with that." Ok this guy was practically saying that he wanted me in his bed.

Turning around I gave the guy a quick once over and could already tell he was a meat brain with 70% odd of it occupying his small trousers. I then gladly told him this in probably more words then he knew and left him cratching his head. This guy continued to pester me the hold day truly thinking I was playing hard to get since he was,wait for it, Just my type and just in my leage...How could there be so much ego in such a small brain?

Upon entering the school the headmaster was waiting for me, and lead me into his office and formally welcomed me to this educational establishment. Thanks prof. Oh well it's not the best welcome I've gotten...not my worst either, so all hope it would go up from here. Yea life isn't that kind.

After the intro and being given a school map, my schedule, and a list of other things the headmaster rose from his chair and began leading me to my first class but not before warning me that none of the students and only a few staff knew that I was from Lower Gothem, and to be careful how I tell that to people.

At hearing this I informed him about my little adventure with the Jokerz and the Tan-girl last night and told him that i knew how to break news to people and how to keep my cards close to my cheast, however apon reaching a fairly crowded hallway that statement when down to toilet.

All the eyes on me were fine, I expected as much due to the reaction I got outside the school, however the dead silence that came as soon as I and the head came round the corner, took me by surprise. I didn't let it phase me though since i could easily guess why they were so stunned by my presence in their school and it came from two things:

I was new here, always cause an upset in the status-quo of the cosy environment and...

The rumours going round must be impressive to have caused this outcome. That Dana must have a quick jaw on her to have made these types of results in only...I checked my watch... 11&1/2 hours.

Spotting the girl in question, leaning in to talk to a girl with pink hair and two guys, I turned to the head and whispered to him my requst that would cause another wave of reaction to sweep through the students a Hill High.

"May I have permission to speak my mind to the audience? I will more then likely say a few things I may regret later but they are really getting on my nerves."

The principle looked worried but nodded anyway at me. I then proceeded with telling my opinion and dirty liittle secret to the entire hallway, which inevertably ment the whole high school in about 3 hours but to be brutally honest I really couldn't find the energy or desire to care.

* * *

><p>Once my performance was done, I turned back to the principle who was shaking his head with disapproval but there wasn't anything to be done about what has already said, which i told him, so he continued to walk down the hallway to my first class.<p>

Upon entering the classroom i could tell i wasn't in a Lower Gothem school since the walls were cleanly painted and had no signs of peeling. The room was easily bigger than my old schools main hall, and if this is just a classroom...the auditorium my be colossus!

I couldn't ponder on the room for too long since the other students started trickling in and the teacher was introducing herself in a frankly twee voice that made my skin crawl, but i pretended it didn't bother me and stood at the front of the classroom like the spotlight attraction at the zoo, being stared at by all who entered. This was the part that was _really _agravating me.

By this point the principle had left and from what I could tell everyone had arrived, including the Tan and pink-haired girls, along with the larger boy, and the other one who i assume to be the Tan girl's boyfriend. After the teacher took attendance, and more standing at the front like a ninny on my part, she finally got around to introducing me.

"Everybody, as I'm sure you well know, or have guessed, we have a new alien in our school..." oh did I forget to mention this was astronomy yea this is going to be fun...not. "...and she has come from quite a different background from the rest of you so please, make her feel welcome." The sugar sweet smile she sent the class really did make me physically shiver.

Turning to me she asked me to write my name on the board, that did it i snapped.

"Ok, listen teach, I am pretty damn sure i am not in kindergarten, i can't vouch for the rest of your students but i am most certainly not! I am too steamed to try and be civil to you gumdrop of a woman, with your over cheerfulness and sugar coated smiles. So since this is a classroom how about actually starting the lessonand teaching us something, instead of playing '_Pretend to be young again' _by treating this like a room of 5 year olds and calling me an alien! I mean really this day is awkward enough for new kids without being called something outcasting as that, and by a teacher no less so how about I talk to the rest of the class LIKE MY EDUCATED TEENAGE MIND ALLOWS ME TO then we can get to learning. How does that sound?" It was a rhetorical question and without waiting for an attepted answer, i turned to the class.

"Hello everyone, I'm Naywe, that's my last name and that is all you ever need know about me so don't bother asking for anything esle, got it!" I believe by this point the whole class were stunned, and i hoped scared so that they heeded my warning, as i told Batman and the Tan girl, everyone has sceletons in thier closet, including me and I don't share.

Getting over her shock, the teacher composed herself before addressing me.

"Right...alright, thank you Miss-"

"MS!" i hate being called 'miss'.

"...Ms. Naywe please take your seat, 4th row, chair at the left end next to Mr. McGinnis."

As she started talking i had already started to my appointed seat, but was slightly perplexed when I saw that "Mr. McGinnis" was the boy I thought was Tan's boyfriend. God this is going to be a numb minded class i could just tell. If the look on his face was anything to go by he was scared of me but not to the same degree as some of the others in this class, like the larger boy that came in with him...I think they called him Howie, who was out cold on his table infront of my seat, so as I passed I banged my hand down on his desk before taking my seat with a small grin. That woke him up.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed with the same tempo. I was introduced then asked to take my seat oddly enough though 4 out of five times it was next to or very close to the McGinnis guy...Oh I bet the Tan girl loved that idea.<p>

At that thought a grin appeard on my lips which caused quite of bit of fuss at lunch since that Howie boy saw and then proceeded to yell his head off about it, causing all types of chatter about me and how amazed they were that I could smile, but a single glare from me had them all frozen solid. What makes me laugh now is lunch that day was nothing like the end of school that day, man the reaction to that was a spectacular example of the lost faith I have in most of the Human race.

_**Normal POV**_

The final bell rang out and Naywe streched out the niks and cinks out of her arms and neck, glad the first day of this was over. Grabbing her bag from under the desk, Naywe packed up her things, heaving a deep sigh at the thought of the journey to her after school job.

"Arrw God the buses are going to be hell, it took long enough to get here now I bet they're even worse going that way...oh slag it better make a move..."

"Make a move where?" A voice inquired from directly next to her. Within the next instant, Naywe had got pounced out of her chair, grabbed hold of the persons arm and had it around their back with their face pinned to the desktop.

"Hey what are you doing! Le'me go!"

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, you can get yourself hurt." Naywe gave the boy another firm puch into the desk before releasing him and continuing to collect her things.

"How is it sneaking up on you if I've been next to you for the past few hours?" Terry was rubbing his arm trying to relieve some pain in his limb.

Pausing her movements at the question Naywe turned to him looking him dead in the eyes.

"Easy, all day we have been sat near or next to each other and in all that time we've not said a word to one another, or looked at eachother for that matter, so why would I assume that it'd be you, or anyone else truth be told, who suddenly chose to talk to me out of the blue at the end of the day." This was all said with a straight face.

"Well you were talking to yourself, out loud might I say, and I was wondering where the girl who's made the biggest impact on the school since Chelsea turned up Splised, would go after school."

"Easy again, where do most teens go after school hours are over and don't go back to thier house?" Terry open his mouth to answer but Naywe was still organizing her bag thus didn't see him, so she continued speaking. "After school jobs of course, which I would think common in this school since it's basically the same as my old one in lower Gothem and almost everyone had after school jobs...even two of the teachers now that I think about it..." By this point in the argument/conversation the pair were out the door of the classroom and heading towards the main entrance of the highschool.

"Wait...what even the teachers?... Wow your school must have been warped or something."

They were just at the exit to the building when Naywe froze and turned to Terry with a fierce look covering her face. "I said the teachers already, and if the sodding city council gave a mere _TENTH _to Lower Gothem of what they give to you guys then we wouldn't be stuck a generation or two behind you." With those firm words in the air, Naywe pushed open the doors getting ever further from Terry before a great black shap knocked her to the ground in one pounce.

_Woof woof pant pant lick pant lick woof_

"Ace! Hahahaha come...on...get off me you great mut hahaha." The girl pushed the dane mix dog off of to her side so she could sit up from her rather unpleasant position on the hard floor and embrace him in a real hug all the while laughing.

"Heya boy did you come to pick me up?" The new girl said while scratching behind Ace's ears.

"He wasn't the only one." the voice who answered shocked Naywe stiff where she sat. She hadn't expected to hear that voice for a few more hours.

After shifting herself to see the speaker clearly, Naywe stood up, still petting Ace as she did, Naywe's smile just about blew their audiences' minds with the amount of people realing from not only seeing a real smile from her but also hearing her laugh in total ernest. Howie had passed out when Naywe hadn't started fighting the dog like he...and many others thought she would.

"! What are you doing here?" during this interrogation, Naywe had jumped down the stairs leading down from the school to throw herself at the elderly man, with Ace at her heels.

"Not that I'm complaining."

"What you? Complain? Never!" The sarcasm was easy to hear but so was the joy in Bruise's voice.

"I do try... But what are you doing here really, I mean you know I'm a big girl so what's up?"

"Well I'm here to welcome you to your new job by making sure you are not late by driving you there and... So I could introduce my new employee to her work colleague."

"Your new WHAT!"

Both the reunited people turned to see Terry standing in cloce proximity to them with a partly...and when I say partly I mean entirely terrified face as he began to put the pieces together.

"Terry." Bruise took a step towards Terry so he was inbetween the two now horrfied teens before continuing.

"This is your new partner who is going to be helping me out from now on."

Both Naywe and Terry said their next out burst in perfect synchronicity.

"WHAT! I'M GOING TO BE WORKING WITH HIM/HER? WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! -happybounce time-<strong>

**Again I am very sorry for the wait and I am very very grateful for all the readers particularly:**

**ChocolatSugar **

**Twillighfairy**

**no more love**

**defenestrationact44 **

**THANK YOU AGAIN ^_^**


	4. From Now On You're Partners

**AN: Hello peoples. Two things: **

**First: I'm very sorry for the delay**

**Second: Welcome my new Beta *claps maniacally* No More Love ^_^ thanks for your work on this chapter and i am looking forward to working with you more ^_^**

**Please enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Wayne Mansion<strong>_

Terry, Naywe and Bruce were all sitting down in the main living space of the Mansion. Terry was in a single chair while Naywe and Bruce were sharing a triple seater next to him, with the older Batman in-between the teens.

"Okay, this is what is going to be happening around here from now on. Naywe is going to be helping out as something like a gopher. Going for this, going for that, like you do occasionally Terry, she will be coming to work with you after school from now on. Neither of you will be allowed to enter here unless you have come together, understood?"

Both teens were looking at him, and each other, in bewilderment and annoyance in Naywe's case, before Terry reluctantly agreed to the terms.

"Excellent! Now Naywe, it's your turn." Turning towards her Naywe saw a look on Mr. Wayne's face that said 'I dare you to try and go against me' that was pointed directly at her. No one before this day had dared to even try and defy him once he had given that look. But unless you haven't been paying attention, Naywe isn't like anyone else, so of course she went against him.

"What are you taking in your medication these days Grandpa? I mean, couldn't you tell by the car ride here that the chance of us getting along are non existent at the absolute best? I mean seriously have you really thought this through?"

Shifting in his seat Bruce looked straight into the young girls eyes with the force of an army behind his gaze. This look was simply returned with equal strength, which caused Terry to note just how alike his boss and his... for lack of a better term partner, really were. And when he thought about it for a bit longer he realized that much of what Naywe had said over the last day and a bit sounded just like what Bruce would have said in the same situation. Things were starting to get really creepy in Terry's mind...wait...did she...just call him '_**Grandpa**_'?

"Yes I did." The voice knocked Terry from his chair.

Sitting up from the floor, the younger Bat questioned the two starring from above him.

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Echoed Bruce, before turning back to Naywe. The lightning shooting between their eyes was almost visible as they clearly didn't answer his question, but in their minds they had far more urgent matters to discuss. Like the new and unwanted partnership.

"Grandpa, be honest with yourself. Like I said before, the car-ride here was proof that this boy and I are more then likely never going to fit together in any means, professional or otherwise, so why are you pushing us to work together?" She never blinked.

"Because, you said it yourself, you two are more then likely never to get along that implies that there is possibility that you will. So I'm optimizing those chances by placing you in a team together to complete the chores I require you to do."

The silence was deafening.

"...There's no winning this...is there?" This question was more of a statement, showing the level of Naywe's resignation to the fact that she is going to be seeing a lot more of McGinnis...

Which now that she thought about it may have an advantage. Only one but an advantage is an advantage. _'This is totally going to rub Tan the wrong way... Maybe there is a silver lining.'_ This thought caused a small smirk to creep onto the teens face, promptly creating fear and panic to flow through Terry's veins. Terry then released a large breath he hadn't noticed he was holding and gave up the fight as well.

"Am I ever going to win against you anytime soon?"

"Hey McGinnis, join the club. I've only beat him less then 15 time, and I've known him since I was, well, significantly smaller then I am now. So don't hold your breath again or you'll go a bit blue."

With that said, Naywe stood and headed out the door toward the kitchen, Ace hot on her heels for her own protection and his next meal. Hey Ace might be Bat-Dog but he's still a dog.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I know this chapter is a short one but I've had a lot of crap &amp; crud happening in my life lately and thought it best to show the bond between Naywe and Bruce, thus a short chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Thanks for the support. ^_^<strong>


End file.
